The television and movie industries have increasingly utilized the versatility of a helicopter to film scenes from the air such as vista or panorama views, automobile chases and zoom close-up shots of characters on the ground for added visual effects created by this type of filming. Unfortunately, all helicopters, by their design have a tremendous amount of vibration emitted when the helicopter is in the air, whether it is moving or operating in a stationary hovering position. The turbulence also creates for a non-stable or even a rocking motion of the helicopter while in flight. For example, the swerving back and forth of a helicopter in flight is called yaw or even the pitching of the helicopter which rocks back and forth along its longitudinal axis are problems encountered in actual flight conditions. As a result the cameraman and camera being in the airplane, will correspond with the movement of the helicopter to ruin the camerman's filming sequence. The vertical vibrations inherent in the helicopter is three times that of the horizontal vibration. This is because, as the blades are rotating, the retracting blades stall and create a buffeting effect against the wind as they come around from the back. This is where quite a bit of the vibration is created. Secondly, the pitch of the helicopter blades create a buffeting. The other places where cameras are quite often used is on a moving vehicle to shoot scenes following another car as for example a chase scene or to follow the actors walking over rough terrain where a hydraulic camera mounted boom cannot be used. Either way, the moving vehicle or the following the actors on foot generates vibrations and jerky movements. The movements are transmitted to the camera which results in a fuzzy exposed film, or tape, or a poorly shot scene because of the jerking effect or the vibration caused by the underlying movement of the vehicle or the cameraman. The need was apparent to invent a device which would isolate the movement and to prevent transmission of the vibrations, for example from the helicopter to the camera itself. Hence, the present device was invented to solve these vibration problems.